


kiss

by ZenyaTsuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyaTsuki/pseuds/ZenyaTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about a, mainly, random kiss between Kyoraku and Jūshirō. ShunUki. Written for an ask on my roleplay blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss

Kyoraku had slipped slyly into the kitchen after having told Jūshirō that he would fix them a couple of drinks, hoping that bringing two glasses of a not so strong but alcoholic beverage would be accepted. He knew though, with a cunning smile as he poured from a tall bottle, that it would not have been if he’d asked. Jūshirō would realize though with a touch of the tongue, which he was sure he would investigate before with even a sniff, that it was alcohol.   
By then, Kyoraku hoped that he’d have the saddest eyes and the cheerless of frowns to convince him that a drink every once and a while would always be fine, and even relaxing. With enough persuading and one cup of alcohol, he could easily slip Jūshirō another with acceptance. It would be fun.

He could picture them dancing, playing soft tunes that he could hold Jūshirō against him to while moving around the room with ease. Perhaps a bit of a trip or two from Jūshirō, but it would be nice to see his cheeks blush a baby’s pink and his eyes glitter with the glare of alcohol. 

The next morning, like the few others that he’d done Jūshirō this way, he’d awaken with a bit of a head ache that would soon fade with a glass of tea and they’d laugh about it. It would be different if he’d found Jūshirō on the street and got him drunk for simple sex or something of that sort, but Jūshirō never had to do anything he didn’t want to. If he didn’t offer making love, then it would never appear while Jūshirō was intoxicated. 

“Kyoraku?” Jūshirō’s voice hummed as he stepped through the doorway of the kitchen, Kyoraku knowing the tone, knowing he’d been caught before Jūshirō had even caught sight of the bottle he placed behind the miniature flower pot upon the counter and next to the refrigerator. 

“Mm~ Yes?” He sang in reply, feeling a thin hand touch the small of his back and the warmth of a kiss at the back of his neck. 

“You know that I’m not drinking that, Kyoraku.” His voice was keen and Jūshirō recognized that Kyoraku already knew that he’d been caught. “You shouldn’t trick me into drinking such.” He laughed lightly and lifted a hand to turn his best friend’s face towards his, his larger, tanner hands taking hold of the sides of the counter. He could hardly help himself from smiling at Jūshirō, who was smiling as well, though it was the fox smile only a few moments earlier he’d had, thinking he’d get away with it. 

“Aww.” Kyoraku whined, a pouting lip poking out, “You know I only think it would help for relaxing…” 

“I suppose you do but I do not approve.” He leaned forward then, planting a gentle, loving kiss on Kyoraku’s lips that lasted for more than a moment, that Kyoraku pressed on, bringing Jūshirō’s back against the counter. 

When they finally pulled away, it was only an inch from one another’s noses, and both still smiled. 

“Mm, you do know how to convince.” Jūshirō stated, a fanatical look in his eye. “I suppose one cup, but only one cup.” Jūshirō could hardly help himself, unable to tell Kyoraku “no”.

“Third time’s a charm.” Kyoraku winked and picked up the two glasses, handing one to Jūshirō who took it with a pale hand and blinked curiously at Kyoraku. 

“Third time?” His eyebrow lifted in question. Kyoraku laughed.

“This is third time I’ve been caught and didn’t have to beg for hours on end.” He laughed and leaned forward, leaving a quick kiss on Jūshirō’s lips.


End file.
